


Vulcanian

by alwaysastorm



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Airplane Sex, Formula One, M/M, Mile High Club, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysastorm/pseuds/alwaysastorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2010 (post-China, during the Iceland volcano eruption) for the LiveJournal F1 Slash Kink meme.</p><p>
  <i>Fernando’s eyes flicker open. His breathing’s heavy from the doze he’s just had, and he’s aware that his head is almost leaning on his companion’s shoulder.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulcanian

Fernando’s eyes flicker open. His breathing’s heavy from the doze he’s just had, and he’s aware that his head is almost leaning on his companion’s shoulder.

“You were drooling on me.”

He instantly awakens properly, wiping his mouth self-consciously and finding it drool-free.

“Joke.”

Robert smirks, and Fernando rolls his eyes as he runs a hand through his hair. Yawning, he looks behind him, scanning the aeroplane to see what everyone else is up to. It’s been a strange day. He’s tired, dreading the shitstorm about the pitlane incident between he and Felipe that he knows will hit him when he lands, and bored beyond belief. The plane is stuffy, and noisy with the endless chatter from his fellow passengers about how they’re going to get to their final destinations.

Beside him, Robert gives a long sigh as he tries to stretch his legs out, unsuccessfully.

“Too cramped.”

He raises his long arms above his head, giving an exaggerated yawn, and Fernando can smell the slight tang of his deodorant mingled with sweat as he lets them fall back against his sides. Fernando watches, as in an attempt to get comfortable, Robert moves in his seat; raising his hips and arching his back against the seat. Fernando sees the denim of Robert’s jeans tighten against his slim thighs, and he bites his lip as he resists the urge to reach out and run his hand along the inside of them. Robert catches his eye and gives a knowing smile as he grabs Fernando’s hand and places it firmly between his legs. Fernando snatches it away immediately, looking around nervously to see if anyone has noticed, but people are gradually succumbing to sleep. His breath catches in his throat as he regards the thick outline of Robert’s cock, visible through the denim as it lies heavily against his thigh.

Robert’s breath is hot against his neck as he leans in and whispers.

“Follow me to the bathroom.”

He stands up, and Fernando watches him stride nonchalantly down the aisle. The few minutes he waits before following are agonising. Sweat pricks the back of his neck and his heart starts to thud in anticipation. If he waits any longer his rapidly growing hard-on’s going to be obvious to everyone else on the plane. He has to go now.

Fernando sidles through the small bathroom door, closing it shut hurriedly so no-one sees that it’s already occupied. Robert’s there, leaning against the flimsy beige wall, his trousers already unzipped, his t-shirt bunched up around his waist, and his cock escaping from his flies eagerly. His expression is full of silent laughter as Fernando dutifully drops to his knees, holding onto the slim pale thighs as his mouth dives for the turgid length before him. His tongue snakes tantalisingly around the tip, making Robert emit a strangled noise from somewhere in the back of his throat. Fernando gets used to the warm, salty taste of the other man before wrapping his lips around the thick shaft; sucking, licking, sometimes blowing on it gently. He encircles Robert’s heavy balls gently with one hand, placing them in his mouth and covering them with saliva. Lapping at them slowly, savouring the taste, the feel; he feels Robert’s hands at the back of his head, pushing his face in closer. Fernando knows this drives Robert crazy, that it’s the thing that always sends him close to the edge.

“My cock,” the Pole grunts.

Fernando obeys, taking as much of him into his mouth as he can, feeling the telltale tug on his hair that Robert always gives before he comes. As it happens, Fernando lets the torrent of semen erupt onto his tongue, keeping Robert’s swollen dick in his mouth as his balls release their load. Robert collapses back against the wall, his normally wan face slightly flushed.

“Fuck, I love you sucking my dick,” he breathes.

Fernando stands up, his lover’s spunk swallowed down, and his own penis now rigid and aching. Robert grabs him with a sweaty palm, bringing him to a quick and messy climax. The aeroplane toilet reeks of sex.

“I’ll go out first,” Robert says, tucking his cock back into his trousers.

Fernando splashes his face with water, shaking his head. This is dangerous, very dangerous, and his body feels weak post-race, and post-orgasm.

But somehow, he wishes there was a volcano every week.


End file.
